Drabbleicious
by shadows-of-ballance
Summary: Wind Waker Tetra/Link based drabble's considered complete now but a few more may come.
1. Mother daughter outing

**This little drabble is Tetra as a kid... well a little kid.

* * *

**

The young girl scampered across the market, her blond lightning bolt locks bouncing along with her. She jumped over a small fence while being chased by what looked like a carbon copy of her, but a decade or two older and significantly more exhausted in appearance.

"Baby, come back here! You can't run everywhere like this…" The tired woman called after her toddler child.

The girl stopped bouncing and hung from the tree by her knees upside down. "But why Mommy? It's so much fun!"

The tired mother walked up, plucking her bubbly young child from the tree. "Because Tetra dear, it's rude to run around like that in a crowded market."

Tetra pouted. "But Mommy, we're pirates, it's our job to be rude!"

The older woman just shook her head, "Well listen here little miss. I am a pirate. You just live on a pirate ship."

Tetra fumed slightly. "But I do chores for the ship! That makes me part of the crew!"

"Picking up your toys and wiping up the juice you spill is not crew worthy chores."

Tetra disagreed, "Not-uh!"

The young captain/mother just shook her head again and they continued on to the bank at the top of the hill.

As they stood in the line nearing the front, Tetra was set down so her mother could look for her bank essentials in the pouch on her side.

No sooner had her checkbook been pulled out that her daughter found it a good time to release some pent up energy. She took off in a small whirlwind, knocking down a few bank goers and just about shredding a table in the waiting area.

"Tetra!" Her mother took off after her, jumping an unconscious body and attempting to tackle her crazy daughter, only for her to disappear in the last second and a bank guard taking her place.

The bank guard was very startled when tackled, and the woman who did it would face some serious consequences for it, but first she had to catch the little demon daughter of hers.

Tetra looked back at her disgruntled mother with a smirk and took off again, doing a rock star power slide across the teller desk to which most of the tellers gave a small applause.

"She doesn't need encouragement!" Tetra's mother grumbled loudly.

Tetra looked back at her mother mid-slide and flashed a big grin, but when she turned around, she found herself rapidly approaching a wall.

Everyone in the building flinched as a smack sounded across the room, then high-pitched wailing noise rang through the building and all their ears.

Tetra cried, holding her face in pain as her mother approached and picked her up, cuddling her to her chest. "Awh baby, are you okay…?"

Tetra shook her head and rubbed the small scrape on her cheek.

Her mother set her down and began scolding her. "Now are you going to be good?"

Tetra looked at her mother, visibly flabbergasted that she was scolding her while she was in pain. "Shut up Mommy."

_SMACK_

The mother's patience at its limit had just struck her daughter right across the top of the head. "Little Miss Tetra, you will not speak to your mother that way."

Tetra was on the verge of tears again, but held them back in refusal to cry at the moment and she decided to pull out her secret weapon.

"Now let's go back to the ship," Tetra's mother ushered her to the door, but about six feet from the exit, Tetra turned back to her mother with a defiant glare on her face.

"Captain Mrs. Mommy, you will not smack your daughter like that." She mocked her mother's scolding tone, to which her mother just rolled her eyes.

"Or what?" The captain questioned her offspring.

"Or..." Tetra started holding a finger up in anger and victory, "I will tell Grandma I saw you kiss Daddy's pee-pee."

...

Tetra's mother blushed hard, and a few people in the bank snickered, only making her blush harder and harder until tomatoes would have been proud of her.

"I... I-I" She tried to speak but couldn't and just picked up her daughter like a piece of luggage and left the building in shame.

Tetra, who was morbidly proud of her victory, held the triumphant pose even while under her mothers arm as she was.

* * *

**END**

**And thus the moral of the story... well there's actually two I suppose.**

**The first being that no matter who you are, do not mess with Tetra at any age, no matter what... EVER!**

**And the second being... lock the door.**

**Just a short drabble, I'll write another one soon.**


	2. Just a thought

**This is something I have noticed and I am sure others have as well but I have never read anything on the idea. So this drabble is set where Link and Tetra are together and Tetra notices the same thing I have.**

**

* * *

**

"... Do you think we could be related Link?"

Link looked down at his girlfriend's thoughtful expression. "No... Goddess, I hope not... why, do you?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure but... well we're not the Links and Zeldas of the past all together?"

"Most of them, yes."

"Well then doesn't that mean we are related to each other?"

"Well why not? I'm a direct descendant of every princess Zelda."

"Yeah but I'm not related to any other Link."

"How can you know?"

"Because King told me." Link beamed.

Tetra not even bothering to look at him responded "Yeah but didn't King also tell you I would be safe in Hyrule basement…?"

"U-uh…"

"And he said the Master Sword would have no problem killing Ganondorf the first time at the Forsaken Fortress?"

"I-I, uhm…"

Link then lifted Tetra's head off his lap, placing her in a sitting position on the other side of the couch from him, refusing to look her way.

"Oh come on Link, I was just teasing. Of course you're not related to me." Tetra laughed but Link still wouldn't look at her.

**two months later**

_Link wouldn't even look at Tetra until they had returned to Outset and spent countless hours reviewing Link's family tree, searching for a relation. After finally finding none, Tetra teased him for being overly worrisome and he just chuckled before enveloping his girlfriend (who is not related to him by the way) in a kiss._

_

* * *

_

**FIN**

**Okay, just a joke I always wanted to point out, although even as I wrote this I realized King of the Red Lions does tell Jabun that W.W. Link has no relation to past Links. I just always wanted to write this joke. (Because when you think about it... there's a possibility they are)**


	3. Princess in waiting

**This one's basically what Tetra/Zelda thought about while chilling in Hyrule basement.

* * *

**

"Well…"

"... I'm a princess..."

"... Go figure, I mean I always thought Mom was hiding something about the necklace..."

"... Or rather the Triforce I suppose..."

"… But to hide something like this..."

"… Hmm I wonder how long Link will be gone…"

"… Probably for a while..."

"... Restoring power to a God blade is never a quick quest..."

"… Hope the guys can manage the ship while I'm gone..."

"… I'm sure they can..."

"...They're adults after all..."

"... sigh..."

"… Oh my Mom's poor ship. They're gonna burn it down..."

"... But then again they do have Link's little sister with them..."

"... She seems the responsible type..."

"... After all she's related to Link..."

"... And he's a good kid..."

"... Strong, nice, very brave..."

"... Almost foolishly so..."

"… Yeah... I guess he's not stupid, but..."

"... He's pretty lacking in common sense..."

"... Maybe he should join my crew…"

"... With me telling him what to do he would do great..."

"… Yeah... I'll have him join my crew after this whole quest is done..."

"Wait a minute... I'm Princess Zelda now... it will never be done will it...?"

"DAMN IT ALL... Is my life over...? No more pirating…"

"NO... it's only over if I let it be... I just have to keep going and get this done me and Link will defeat Ganondorf and get on with our lives..."

"... I hope..."

A deep rumbling then shook through the castle as Ganondorf appeared before Zelda and took her away.

_FIN

* * *

_

**I don't really understand my urge to write this but I did so... whatever I guess..**


	4. Are you my Daddy?

**Yay there's a new drabble and it's based on a joke that inspired me.

* * *

**

After nine joyful months of carrying Link's baby, Tetra was finally delivering their son.

Tetra breathed hard and finally pushed her baby out and the doctor happily announced, "It's a boy!" Tetra, irritable due to pain just muttered, "We knew that already dip-shit. What do you think ultra sounds are for?"

Link shook his head with a laugh and kissed his wife on the forehead. "You did great Tetra."

Tetra warmed up a little and kissed him back, "If you ever make me push another life out of me like this again I will rip your heart out…"

Link was completely perturbed by his wife's cheerful death-threat.

Meanwhile the baby was being washed by a nurse and looked up and asked, "Hi, are you my daddy?"

The Nurse stood dumbstruck. "Uhm... no I'm not."

After handing the baby to the doctor for a quick check-up, the baby again asked, "Are you my daddy?"

The doctor merely shook his head and handed the baby to the tired happy mother.

After a short time of Tetra crying about how awesome her baby was, the baby asked her, "Are you my daddy?"

Tetra just shook her head and showed the baby boy to Link, who was sitting in a chair leaning onto the bed slightly, taking a nap, exhausted from helping his wife. "This is your Daddy." Tetra beamed proudly and the baby looked in awe.

Then quickly and viciously the baby repeatedly jabbed Link in the forehead with a finger.

Link woke with a start. "What the Hell…?"

His son just pointed an accusatory finger and growled "How do you like getting jabbed in the head when you're trying to sleep"

Link and Tetra both blushed and a group of passing nurses giggled.

_FIN

* * *

_

**Hehehe I thought that joke would work well and it did... also if you don't get the joke I would rather not have to explain it.**


	5. Stuck

**... I don't want to give anything away about this one so just R&R.

* * *

**

Link and Tetra were on a date. They had been dating for around 6 months and had gone sailing in the King of Red Lions to celebrate their half a year.

Tetra sat in Link's lap with her arms around his neck kissing his cheek lovingly.

Link was kneeled on the side of the craft steering and cradling his love with each arm.

As she noticed their boat was not going very fast, she decided to tease Link with a dare. "Hey Link, we should go faster…" Her sly smile chilled his bones with excitement, but he didn't think it was a good idea.

"Sorry Tetra but we shouldn't go faster than this."

Tetra pouted playfully. "But Liiinnnkk, if we go faster…" She smiled wickedly, "If you go faster… I will take my clothes off…"

Link almost back vaulted with a nose-bleed at the simple mention of the thought and he looked to her curiously, gripping the rudder. She just nodded and moved to the other side of the small boat and gripped the bottom of her shirt.

Link quickly pulled the sail and redirected the rudder, causing the KoRL to increase nearly double in speed, and true to her word, Tetra peeled her clothes away, shoving them into the chest at the front and laid out in the boat to give her boyfriend a full view.

Link tried to keep the boat under control but he found it hard to keep his eyes of Tetra's tan, smooth body, and they were rapidly approaching a large rock.

Link realized at the last moment what was happening and quickly shot the boat to the right, causing only the metal sail mast to smash against the large rock. The sail bent like rubber, whipping over the boat and wrapping around Link, making him get caught into a vice-grip of the mast.

Tetra was completely unharmed but Link was in trouble, "Tetra, please, we are only about two-hundred feet from Windfall. Can you go get help?"

Tetra blushed nervously. "But Link, I can't get to the chest for my clothes. What do I do?"

Link was still panicked and pained, so he dropped his green floppy hat down to her. "Here, cover up with that. Please go get help."

Tetra nodded, knowing she needed to help and jumped into the sea. She swam to Windfall Island, climbed up on the rear dock and ran up to a lone sailor with her arm over her chest and Link's hat covering her crotch. "Please sir, can you help me? My boyfriend is stuck and I can't help him!" Tetra pleaded through tears.

The sailor looked Tetra over a few times and stated, looking at the hat, "I'm sorry miss, I think he's in to deep for me to get out."

* * *

**FIN**

**WOW lol… I love that joke however crude it may be lol… hehe that's what you get for stripping in a tiny boat.**


	6. Poker with the guy's

**Here's a new drabble because I wuv you guys ^w^

* * *

**

Link, Komali, Makar, and Niko sat around a table playing poker for money.

Komali and Niko were doing alright and Makar was making a killing, but Link was deep in the hole.

After three more hours, Link was down five-hundred rupees. His friends had taken pity on him and made him quit.

"Okay guys, it's getting late. I'm gonna hit the hay." Niko murmured and headed off.

"Seeya Niko," Komali and Makar called after him.

Once they stopped, Link freaked out, finally noticing how much money he had lost.

"Oh crap, man. Tetra is going to kill me... we were supposed to go out with that. Oh she's gonna kill me..." Link gripped his arm "Hey, what arm hurts when you're about to have a heart attack?"

"I dunno." Komali shrugged.

"Why?" Makar asked, barely seeing over the table.

"My arm hurts…" Link's face turned a shade of blue and he hit the ground. Makar examined him and said,

"He had a heart attack."

"How the Hell did he have a heart attack? He's like, sixteen, right?" Komali asked, flabbergasted.

"Well yeah but you have seen his girlfriend angry? I'd have a heart attack too…" Makar noted somberly.

"Do you even have a heart to attack?" Komali teased.

"Shut up! Link's dying!" Makar fumed.

"Right, let's get him to the hospital," Komali agreed.

The two rushed Link to the hospital and then stood out front deciding who would tell Tetra.

In the end, since rock paper scissors wouldn't be fair (Makar has one finger which he can't make a fist with), the two agreed to do it together.

Komali knocked on Tetra's door and she opened it in a relatively good mood. "Hey guys, how is it going?" she asked with a cheerful smile.

Makar looked down at Komali who slowly built up the courage to explain. "Well you see Tetra… Link accidentally lost the five hundred rupees he was going to take you out with playing poker and ha-"

Tetra cut him off angrily. "HE LOST THE MONEY? THE MONEY HE PROMISED TO TAKE ME OUT WITH? TELL HIM I HOPE HE HAS A HEART ATTACK!" In her anger, she slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

**Hoorah... who knew that Makar was so good at cards.**

**If you read, then review if you didn't read then how are you looking at this… hehe, got you. Now review! MAKAR commands it.**


	7. Just another thought

**Okay this is in a way a continuation of the second drabble, Just a Thought**

**R&R.

* * *

**

"Hey Tetra…"

"Hmmm?" Tetra hummed, turning to him from her desk to look at him sitting on her bed.

"Remember how we thought the past heroes and princesses were together for at least a little while?" Link asked curiously.

Tetra pinched the bridge of her nose, not wanting to go through this again. She had just gotten her boyfriend to be able to hug her after the 'related' scare. "Yes Link, I vaguely remember."

"Well I was thinking we were wrong on that." Link pointed out.

This caught Tetra's attention and she turned in her desk chair. "Explain?"

Link grinned. "Well I was reading some old books about the Hero of Time and I just noticed something that made me wonder about his 'relationship' with the Princess."

Tetra quirked an eyebrow, "Where's this going…?"

Link threw his hands up in mock self defense. "Well all I am saying is that it's been noted that while The Hero had a very close 'friendship' with the Princess, he also had a similar friendship with girls all over Hyrule, and another kingdom called Termina."

"Mhhmmm…" Tetra could feel her blood boiling having an idea what this implied.

Link grinned again. "My past lives were a bunch of pimps, huh?"

Tetra smirked. "Maybe, but you are by far the least pimping of them all."

Link fumed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aren't I the only girl your good friends with, unless you want to have an affair with a bird?" Tetra asked, tilting her head to the side.

Link blushed. She was right. "Yeah well I got tied down early…"

Tetra smirked controllingly. "If I recall corectly you asked ME out."

"I did…"

Tetra thought for a moment. "Maybe he was gay."

"WHAT!"

"Well when was the last time you heard of a guy back then that was involved with that many girls, and didn't knock any up?" Tetra pointed out.

"…" Link was silent.

"Unless he was their gay friend, that wouldn't be too weird." Tetra thought out loud.

Link took a moment to absorb the thought, then dropped onto his back, groaning into his hands. "Oh Goddess. My past life was gay…"

Tetra grinned and moved to console her boyfriend with a hug. She lay on his chest, hugging him and mumbling him. "Well it's just a thought."

* * *

**DONE**

**Well I think this obviously shows that Link does not have a Steve Irwin's chance in a sting ray tank of being smarter than Tetra.**


	8. How would you feel?

**I like this drabble because it's true hehehe.

* * *

**

Link was just finishing up a bounty monster killing and as he was collecting his check for the kill, Link ran into his good friends Makar and Komali, who asked him to go out on the town with them that night.

Link decided it should be fine, considering it had been a massive bounty and him and his wife Tetra could live for a while on it, even if he gambled and drank some of it away.

Unfortunately, Makar's keen idea had been to begin with the drinking andthenthe gambling.

After drinking far too much, and Komali and Makar sponging their drinks off Link, they went gambling. Here too, Makar and Komali sponged their money from Link, who himself barely gambled, unable to stand due to his inebriation.

When Link regained consciousness two days later he was in such a state, it actually took him a full day to figure out where he was and how to get home.

And now he must feel the full weight of his wife's wrath.

"OH MY GODDESS LINK! HOW CAN YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?" Tetra screamed in a shrill, harsh tone.

Link mumbled another apology as she swatted him upside the head.

"I mean really it's bad enough you spent the entire bounty and we have nothing to live on until you go kill something else, but to have it been the two moron twins who talked you into spending it, that in itself is just EMBARASING LINK!"

Link ducked one swing but caught the full force of another smack to his head.

"I'm sorry Tetra but… well I can get more money…"

Tetra's eye's grew teary "It's NOT just about money Link… you were gone for two days on that mission, which you made enough money for us to livetogetheron for at least two weeks, and you go and blow it all with your stupid irresponsible friends for three days…"

She sniffed a little, and while Link would have liked to console her, he was angered by the rude way she was speaking of his friends.

"How would you feel if you didn't see me for three days?" Tetra asked as a few tears rolled down her face.

Link muttered under his breath onlyjustloud enough for her to hear. "I wouldn't mind at all."

Tetra huffed angrily and Link did not see her for the rest of the night. Nor did he see her on the next day or the day after that. But on the third day around noon, the swelling went down just enough so he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

**END**

**Well see I doubt anyone could say that's untrue. I have also learned from my friends this joke is not funny if you explain it.**


	9. Not a full lie

**Ok I got this Idea from a picture on deviant. Can't remember what it was called or anything I was just glancing threw them. But about 20 minute's later I got the idea stuck in my head for this.**

"Link!!!" Tetra's voice rang through the ship. "Vivi did it again!!!"

Link walked into their cabin groaning exhaustedly. "What did she eat now?"

"She swallowed a handful of Peanut's with their shell's still on" Tetra squealed flailing her arm's up and down.

Yes that's right after being married for 3 and a half year's Link and Tetra were finally 'blessed' with a child. Blessed however is used loosely. While their daughter Vivi (short for Vivian after Tetra's mom) is strong and brave just like her parent's, she has had a problem since she developed her teeth. Much like her father (or so Tetra say's) Vivi will eat any even remotely edible thing she get's her tiny hand's on. Link is never really worried having seen and dealt with lot's of baby's. Tetra a new mother having never really dealt with babies at all freak's out over every little thing her daughter does. And While Link find's it amusing he learned not to laugh at her over it, thus ruining his enjoyment of his wife's tantrum. Such as now.

"Tetra relax relax she's ok did you give her something to drink? To wash it down with?" Link asked calmly taking a hold of her shoulders.

Tetra calmed slightly and nodded taking large gulps of breath. "I gave her some water to wash it down with"

"And she hasn't seemed to be choking at all? Did you check if she was breathing easily?" Link asked running down his checklist of thing's he always asks his poor wife when this happens.

"Yes I did both and she seems ok but im just-" Tetra explained calmly at first but her calm was lost quickly as she began worrying again in a rant.

Laughing lightly Link just scooped up his daughter in his arms then pulled tetra in two and gave both of his girl's in a hug. "Relax Tetra it's good to worry but you should try not to overdue it"

Tetra hugged him and her daughter back and all was good for now.

A few days' later Link and Tetra were standing up on deck at the helm going over the plan for their next destination. "Ok well need to head south and interce-" Tetra was talking to Link and Gonzo when Senza approached and interrupted their planning.

"Im sorry to interrupt But um Miss Tetra ... Link well uhm the lil miss just woke up back and is fussing a little" Senza explained quickly heading back down stair's.

Tetra's face brightened in excitement. "Aww is my baby up I'll go see what she need's" Tetra grinned loving to get to play mommy hopping over the railing heading for the cabin's.

"Ok well since the the miss want's to head south we will need a southerly wind ... oh that's weird where did those storm cloud's come from."

Senza popped up from the deck. "UHM LINK The little miss is crying quite hard and Miss Tetra is calling for your help" Senza had made it a point not to help with their child to much as it was their responsibility.

Gonzo walked with Link to the cabin. "Well we will need a southern wind once this storm passes so please find your wind waker ok Link?"

Link thought for a second it was funny he hadn't seen his Wind waker in a while not since he used it to spread the mayo on that sandwich he made the other day ... the sandwich that ... Vivi ..at- "GONZO" Link shouted interrupting his own thoughts. "The Wind waker was eaten by a shark" Link grimaced at his own lie then entered his cabin, to see his distressed wife, And his wailing daughter in her arm's. Then Link had a second thought when he saw Vivi begin gnawing on Tetra's arm.

Maybe it wasn't a full lie.

**Yeah ... this is how I always imagined these two as parents. Please if anybody find's that picture and trust me youll know it when you see it but if you find it let me know. **


	10. MEN

**I was thinking of Idea's for new stories since I rarely get a chance to write over summer. (I used my school computer for my writing to the computer) and I came up with this but it didn't feel long enough to be a REAL one shot so it's a drabble. **

Men ... they are the same in her eye's never as good as they claimed. Not to be unfair she did recognize them for as good as they were. They however did not, arrogant, chauvinistic, vain, annoying pigs. The sea does that to men, and in a world of island's and sea, there are of course few men NOT of this breed.

In this world of the sea, as her mother taught her a girl will be considered a woman when she either look's it or act's it. Unfortunately at the age of 16 she was both. Not that she had a choice. Inheriting both the looks and body of her mother as well as her mother's responsibility as captain, Tetra is in the eyes of all the men around her ... a full grown and quite enticing woman.

Women of her stature of course attract men of MUCH LOWER stature. Not that her crew didn't do all they could to protect her. Driving the worst of them off. But there were always time when another arrogant man would approach and flirt with her. Of course she could more than handle herself in these situations but it was still a bother.

Looks were one thing that always angered her the most arrogant were always the prettiest. She of course had her limits but look's mattered very little but arrogance was one thing she would not hesitate to stab someone over.

Perhaps it was all this that made her current situation so pleasing. The way he stood, the way he couldn't look into her eyes, His stuttering. All made him look like a coward. But this mixed with the knowledge of how untrue the thought is, that pleased her to no end.

It would be ungodly to attempt to count how many time's he had launched himself face first into hoard's of hoard's of beast's, Or how many time's he had protected her the crew or the ship been half dead blood all over none of it being any one he protected. Hell this guy walk's around armed to the teeth with weapons.

So the fact that the fearless Hero of the Wind's was blushing and stuttering while attempting to ask her to go out to lunch was just precious. To her this was how a man should be ... humbled in the presence of the one they desire. It even made her a little nervous but a giddy nervous.

He stood blushing anxious for an answer. All she could think about was how she couldn't believe the perfection of the moment. Delving deeper into thought only hurt his confidence more as the more she thought the more he seemed to have no chance.

It was confounding to say the least. How could a man be this right Kind clever well above her standards of look's Brave and Humble. Men aren't like this ... not ever ... but then again he's not a normal man.

... He's the essential opposite of an arrogant man ... he's Link. So of course she said.

"...Yes" She blushed lightly. "Yes I will go out with you Link"

He of course looked the same as if she had just slapped him and laughed. Shocked awed and amazed it was astounding. Pulling it together he found a bit of his long lost courage (a very good sign in her eye's) managed to silence his blush and look at her finally.

"Thank you Tetra..."

She snatched his hand and held onto his arm. Yes he is a man but a good man he's Link.

The opposite of Arrogant.

**... I don't know what if there even is one for writing this but I did it's a Drabble there is no point but to entertain after all.**


	11. Sweaty blood

**I felt an urge to write this as I finished the eighth chapter of the Wind Waker my Style. If you've read it you will surely notice the growth in Link's personality. Of course, anything is an improvement from the asinine embarrassment that was Link's personality in the beginning of the story.**

**However, I digress. This is set at some point between the Earth and Wind Temples.**

* * *

The force of the blow from the spear sent the hero tumbling back into a wall. "Ah shit... Moblins. Two, three… seven of them? What is this randomly placed submarine really, a major place hold Ganon needs?" The moblins charged and Link abandoned his thoughts to the adrenaline of the fight.

Two moblins were fell by arrows, a third by a wicked jump slash.

Link was elevated by a spear, catching the neck of his tunic and lifting him to the monster's eye level. A pair of them raised spears more like clubs rather than bladed weapons. Link turned by swinging his leg, allowing the strikes to bruise his back. He instead turned his sword into a new brain decorator.

The moblin was now a foot stool for him to do a spin slash to tear apart the other two.

One last moblin stood proud with its spear readied against the hero in green.

A wicked smirk crawled across Link's lips as he pulled something from a pouch on his side. "Hot potato!" He shouted and tossed the ball to the moblin who, in surprise, caught it, dropping his spear in progress. The bomb promptly exploded when he gave it a good look. "You lose!"

The chest was kicked open and looted, Link grunted in annoyance. He walked out of the sub, returning to the King of Red Lions. "Anything good?"

"A treasure chart!" Link grunted in pained annoyance.

"Tired are we?" King asked without looking back.

"Well I'm bruised, bloody, tired, sweaty, and my left ear is infected from that miniblin who spat in my ear!" Link complained irritably.

"OH Come now!" King chided the boy. "How bad is it reall-" King turned to look at his charge. His words were cut off at the sight of the extent damage the boy's body had suffered. He had a bruise welling on his arm and cuts up and down his chest. It was a miracle the boy wasn't rolling and screaming in pain. There were several still bleeding cuts that were rather grossly mixing with the boys sweat.

"Look..." Link brushed the slimy blood sweat off his forehead with a laugh, "I can't even bleed right… Goddess... King!"

"Y-yes lad?"

"I'm in pain..." Link commented absently.

"Oh... how about a potion?" King asked.

"HMM…? What, no! No, I can deal with such superficial trivial wounds! I'm in pain because of what I've done..."

King was puzzled for a moment before something occurred to him. "Oh lad... no one enjoys killing, but -" He was cut off by a snort like laugh from Link.

"Ha! …I could never not have a problem with killing people, but... because of this quest, Tetra's trapped in some basement for fear of a mad sorcerer. My sisters on a ship in a dangerous sea with pirates. Medli's locked in a temple filled with monsters. There's no guarantee Ganon won't exterminate another Island! ... All of it just... makes me feel pain!"

"While that sounds heroic... does it literally cause you pain?" King questioned.

"No... only… emotionally, that's just how my dad would have phrased it." Link spat as some more sweaty blood dripped into his mouth. "On second thought, I will have a potion... Then it's off to Gale Isle."

"Actually, how about we stop at Windfall. You could use a goodnights sleep and a rest... and a shower..." King commented with a crinkle of his nose.

"With so many people who need help? The master sword's not powered up yet, in case you forgot!" Link shouted.

"Lad you need a short brake or you may become one of those people who need help... After all, what would become of Zelda if you fall unconscious in battle and perish."

It was difficult to tell, due to the blood staining Link's face, but King identified the blush underneath. "Fine..." He grunted and looked away. "One more thing though..." He pulled the canon from the storage bin, and directed it at the sub. "Hehe you lose!" Link repeated the threat to Ganon once more for that day.

* * *

**Drabble end.**

**Well you read it, so please review.**


End file.
